Athena (Saint Seiya)
Athena is a character from Saint Seiya, she is the Goddess of War and Wisdom. She has protected the peace and love of the earth since mythological times, with the help of her many Saints. Chronology Biography Athena was one of the 12 gods of Olympus, and the firstborn daughter of Zeus, their king. She inherited the earth from her father, and since then, has fought to protect humanity. When the first Holy War against Poseidon (Athena's uncle and god of the seas) for control of Earth began, Athena, with the help of the inhabitants of the continent of Mu, selected warriors who fought for peace and hope, and created special armor, Cloth, for them, made with Oricale. These Cloths symbolized the constellations and were worn by these chosen warriors, protecting them and enhancing their ability to manipulate their Cosmos. The Cloth were classified into three types: Gold, Silver and Bronze Cloth. The ones who were chosen to wear them became the first Saints. As Athena hated weapons, such as swords, none of her Saints use them, except in extraordinary situations. In these situations, the Libra Cloth carries the equipment that will be needed. After the victory against Poseidon, Athena sealed the god's spirit in the Arctic and appointed some of her Saints to protect the seal. These Saints eventually became the guardians of Poseidon's spirit, forming the Marina Generals. Seven generations after the first Holy War, a shrine was erected in her name to protect her, Sanctuary, situated near present-day Athens, and from her quarters, protected by Twelve Zodiac Shrines, she commands the Saints through her personal intermediary, the Pope. It was also here that Athena's God Cloth was kept when not in use. When the shrine was completed, a new Holy War began, this time against the Giants (Gigas). This battle was called the Gigantomachy. During the war, for reasons unknown, the continent of Mu was destroyed and sank into the sea. Thus, the production of Cloth ceased, and knowledge of how to restore and repair them was restricted to the descendants of the people of Mu (the Gold Saint Aries Mu being one of these descendants). After the war against the Giants, Athena had to face the malevolent god of war, her brother Ares. This most terrible battle forced Athena, for the first and only time, to allow the Libra Cloth to use weaponry in battle. With this help, the Saints managed to reverse their impending defeat and win. After the terrible war with Ares came yet another Holy War, against Hades (Athena's eldest uncle and god of the Underworld) and his Specters. Athena once again emerged victorious from the confrontation. However, unlike her other adversaries, Hades had not given up; his body went into dormancy and since then, every 243 years, his spirit takes possession of the purest human being on Earth and begins a new war against Athena. Unlike other gods who use human bodies as vessels for their spirit, Athena is instead actually born as a mortal girl underneath her statue in Sanctuary every 200 years, to lead the Saints in their next Holy War and to protect the Earth from danger. In the twentieth century, she was reborn as Kido Saori. As Saori, she faced various dangers and gods, in addition to the betrayal of several of her Saints, the attempt of Poseidon (possessing Julian Solo) to eradicate humanity, and the last Holy War against Hades and his army. Kido Saori Athena reincarnates once every 200 years, to prevent evil dominates the world and is the symbol of justice for all Knights. She is born appearing at the foot of her statue in her temple. During this night, a baby was almost killed by the gold knight Gemini Saga who disguised himself as the Grand Master of the Sanctuary, which was Aries Shion after killing the brother of Shion, Altar Shion, and stated he was him. Athena was saved at the crucial moment by Sagittarius Aiolos who after fleeing fighting against Capricorn Shura, he delivered to Kido Mitsumasa, a Japanese businessman on vacation in Greece, the infant and Mitsumasa later raised Athena as his granddaughter and gave her the name Saori Kido. With her grandfather's death, Saori goes to take care of all affairs of Mitsumasa Kido, including Graude Foundation. One of the main activities of the foundation (still under the command of Mitsumasa), was sent for training in various places of the world Japanese orphans and the survivors of these trainings became knights and return to an alleged tournament. Her cosmos is able to cure the riders on the brink of death and their blood can reveal the hidden power of the armor because this holds great power, often becomes the target of her enemies, but never loses her sense of pity in her heart. She is in love with Seiya, but both apparently know they can not be together because Saori is already engaged with Julian Solo. Sasha Childhood She spent her childhood with Alone and Tenma in a small village in Italy and is later "adopted" by the Sanctuary in Greece. Before leaving for the Sanctuary, she gives Alone and Tenma bracelets made from flowers as a charm that will hopefully reunite them one day. Became Goddess of War In the Sanctuary, she meets Tenma again as a Saint and later encounters her brother Alone as an enemy. Although being in different positions, Sasha wishes to live with Tenma and Alone again, remembering their promise. Holy War After the death of many of her Saints and her discovery that Alone could bring his Specters back to life, Sasha raises a barrier with her Cosmo covering all Sanctuary to prevent the Specters in the area from being revived. However, as long as the barrier remains active, her Cosmo will be drained, weakening her. During the invasion of the Sanctuary by Alone and his Specters, Sasha and the Pope attempted to seal him after seeing Alone trying to kill Tenma, but he manages to escape. Once Hades is expelled from Alone's body, Athena joins Tenma and Alone in concentrating their Cosmo in the garland all three wear, and banish Hades' soul from the earthly plane. Athena's divine power were sealed by the intervention of Acheron Charon. Seeking Hades, she aims to trespass the Demon Temples, guarded by Tenma, Shion and Regulus. Athena then encounters Pandora and her guardians, and realizing the moment of the final battle is near, resurrects the legendary Cloth of Athena, and dons it, to everyone's amazement. Afterward, Athena succumbs to the weight of the Cloth, as she is unable to tap into her Cosmo to power and operate it in unison, due to Acheron Charon's seal, and is left at Pandora's mercy. Overpowered by her, Athena reminisces about their childhood, and manages to awake her Cosmo partially. After Rhadamanthys destroyed the painting which sealed her powers, she recovered her divine condition, restored the petrified Saints aboard the Ship of Hope, and parted to engage Alone once and for all. After their encounter, Athena witnesses Tenma and Alone's duel to the death. Once Hades' soul is expelled from Alone body and flees, Athena joins Tenma and Alone in the pursuit of the deity's soul and confront him. Athena then imbues the garland in her wrist, along with Alone's and Tenma's, with her divine Cosmo, managing to banish Hades from the earthly plane. It is implied her soul returns to Olympus, to reincarnate in the future. Saori Kido (Omega) First War Against Mars After a period of peace, the newly christened God of War known as Mars appeared and attacked Saori. Sagittarius Seiya and his companions, Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryū, Andromeda Shun, and Phoenix Ikki, returned to protect her. In addition to the God of War, the Legendary Bronze Saints had to combat his generals, the Four Heavenly Kings: Bacchus, Romulus, Vulcan, and Diana. While they were in trouble, Saori, wearing her Cloth, intervened and pierced the Four Kings with shards of light, weakening them enough that they could be sealed. (This affliction would continue to affect them when they were invoked by Pisces Amor thirteen years later, to the point the new set of Bronze Saints accompanying Pegasus Kōga were able to overcome them after a long fight.) While Mars seemed to be on the verge of losing, Medea invoked a Dark meteorite called Erebus and summoned it to the battlefield. Saori immediately intervened to stop the danger, singlehandedly keeping back the comet. When she felt her strength give up, she noticed the presence of two babies - a red-haired boy and a blue-haired girl - in ruins not far from the site. Inspired to protect them, she courageously burned her light Cosmo to the point of reaching the children and destroying the meteorite. However, the shock of Light and Darkness released a power that changed the appearance of Cloths and housed them in Clostones, giving the Saints and Martians control over the elements. In addition, both Mars and the little boy would be struck by the darkness. Ares hastened to rescue the boy, but did not have time to do the same for the second child, who was rescued by the god of war instead as his final act before retreating. With this event's hostilities concluded, Saori then made the oath to raise the boy, feeling responsible for the contact with the Darkness. Second War Against Mars However, as first seen in the very opening scene of the series, a second war followed only a few months at the most later when Mars went to attack saori directly at the Sanctuary as she was caring for the boy. Despite Seiya once again arriving quickly on the scene to engage in battle against the god of war, Mars was able to wound her with a mark of darkness, which appears outwardly as a reflection of outer space and also threatens to rapidly overtake one's body in proportion to the burning of their Cosmo. Seiya and the other Legendary Saints, who also intervened on Athena's behalf in this battle, were also affected by Mars' dark marks while shielding her from damage with their own bodies. Mars would retreat once again after exhausting his own power, with this war ending as abruptly as the first. Anticipation of a Third Conflict The threat of Mars (temporarily) removed, Saori retired to her private island along with Shaina, her butler Tokumaru Tatsumi, and the boy, named Kōga. During the thirteen years that followed, she strove to raise the boy as a mother, all the while having Shaina train him in becoming a Saint. However, she did not tell Kōga about either his origins, nor her true identity, resulting in the boy struggling to understand and accept the future placed before him. Around this time, she also found a clothless, self-imprisoned Capricorn Ionia and asked him to once again take up his gold cloth and reopen the Palestra, a school established to train new generations of Saints. He would accept and become its Principal once more. The Third War Against Mars Feeling the approach of an enemy once again, Saori gave Kōga the Pegasus cloth stone while presenting it as a simple gift. Shortly after this, however, the fully recovered Mars would return once again to attack Saori. Despite Kōga and Shaina's best efforts to protect her, they were easily pushed back and could only watch in horror as Mars abducted Athena. It was this event that finally motivated Kōga to become a Saint, succeeding Seiya as the Bronze Saint of the Pegasus Constellation, out of his desire to rescue and protect her; from there, his journey would begin and lead him first to Palestra. Saori, meanwhile, would be trapped in the grasp of the withered branches of a tree anchored to the foundation of the world of Mars, with her Cosmo being slowly drained to sustain the red planet. Alive but unconscious, she can neither escape nor communicate normally. Battle of Planet Mars Transported to Mars by Amor, Kōga finally ends up finding Saori. It is at this point that Medea operates in the shadows to make him believe that his adoptive mother was made to kill. Kōga, unable to control the darkness in him, finds himself possessed by the god Abzu, who immediately decided to eliminate Athena. Kōga's friends—Sōma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden— all try their hardest to stop its sinister design; however Abzu effortlessly takes them all out. With only Yuna left conscious, Saori comes in telepathic contact with the Bronze Saint to encourage him to fight off Abzu's possession. However, even with Saori and Yuna's, Koga is still not strong enough to stop the God of Darkness from approaching her. It is at this juncture that Seiya is back, released from the depths of the planet. Seiya and Yuna unite their efforts to finally expel Abzu from Kōga's body, causing the now-corporeal god to retreat; however, as he hastens away into the darkness, he takes Saori with him. Kōga pursues him, and the two engage in a violent struggle, where Koga manages to both destroy Abzu and release the goddess. Abzu defeated, Saori and her Saints return to Earth and the light irradiating the resurgent blue planet wiped their wounds of Darkness. Aria Birth Aria has divine origin, appeared with a meteorite falling to earth in battle of Athena with Mars attracted to the shock of both cosmos, is the embodiment of light, and was born with Pegasus Kōga who is the embodiment of darkness. Mars stayed with Aria and Athena (Kido Saori) with Pegasus Kōga. Childhood After that this came under the tutelage of Medea and under army protection Martians but this was all by locked in one of the towers of the Medea Castle . Constantly young Orion Eden visited her despite orders Medea not to, this caused that come to feel a great friendship for both this gave her a crystal necklace which meant a lot to her. Palestra When it arrives in a magnificent carriage Palestra being received in the central building of Capricorn Ionia the director of the company of two ladies ready for care. Pegasus Kōga would get it, thinking that it was Saori, and her desire to see her would motivate you to defeat three subjects of Mars to be surprised that the Palestra Athena is not the real Athena, who soon made reproach. But when Koga's hand made contact with the girl a great light is released from the body of the girl. The meeting of two people whose cosmos resides in the same power of light causes a reaction and "Athena" is aware of where she is, regaining control of herself and her conscience. She is aware that it is not true and that Koga is not lying, so bursting into tears like a child confused, wondering who she is and saying she knows nothing. Koga is worried, and she in that time comes Ionia, who reveals his treachery, and invokes his cloth when Koga bravely confronts him. Ionia would take "Athena" and dark cosmo would eventually retake control over it. With the power of the girl, the real barrier imposed on Palestra fell, allowing the darkness to take over the academy. Finally, she was leaving the building in the company of Ionia, recovering his eyes sad but instantly remembering the cosmo left by Koga. Babel Tower Driven to the Sanctuary of the Twelve Houses, would be used, this time for Mars in person, to destroy the site and begin construction of the "New Sanctuary" Babel Tower . Such action would cause the building girl fainted and was taken, again, by Ionia to an internal lake and deposited there. Unconscious, the cosmo of Aria begin to turn and spin a wheel that has huge dark at the top of Babel, while projecting a seal in heaven. Koga and his friends would go to the rescue of Aria, and would be the Pegasus Saint with Yuna who would with where it lies. At that time, Pegasus Kōga would appreciate for the help she had given him earlier and she would say with tears for the first time his name. Battle in the Ruins During the escape from the Tower Of Babel, Aria, Koga and Yuna meet Leo Mycenae who guarded the pillar of light which absorbed the cosmos of the Saints of Palestra. Koga was going to confront him but Aquila Yuna escapes with him, finally releasing Aria from the tower. Yuna is left with Aria who does promise to Koga to protect her end up separated from the other Bronze Saints. This leads to a journey together with her bronze saints and she becomes good friends with Aquila Yuna and the other Bronze saints. Upon reaching the ruins of Earth, the other saints beat the traitor Hydrus Ichi (Omega), Caelum Michelangelo and his golems for free passage to the Earth reactor which she destroyes with Wolf Haruto. On the way to the next location the saints find a girl with psychic powers called Raki, who accompany them to have their cloths repaired but are attacked by Cerberus Dore who intends to kill Raki and take Aria but is ultimately killed by Pegasus Kōga . After this, Aria and the group make it to the ruins of the Fire and Water Ruins which she helps destroys using Lionet Sōma and Dragon Ryūhō. After this event, Pegasus Kōga offers Aria an opportunity to live with him and Saori when she is rescued. She is overjoyed, but happiness is interrupted when Orion Eden completely defeats Pegasus Kōga and takes Aria back. After a serious discussion, Aria convinces Eden to take her to the final ruins of Lightning, which is attacked by Pegasus Kōga, Aquila Yuna, Wolf Haruto, Ophiuchus Shaina ( Omega ), Dragon Ryūhō and Lionet Sōma along with Shaina. At the top of the ruins, Kouga and Eden do battle once again, however Aria, in an attempt to get them to stop, runs in the middle of their bout, causing the three to drop into the Darkness Ruins. Death Aria is faced with a shadow version of herself, which tells her that she is not as innocent as she pretends to be. She tells Aria that she allowed herself to be manipulated and helped use her powers of light to bring about destruction. Basically, she was just as much to blame as Mars. Ouch. Darkness consumes her as we cut to Eden, who sees a young Aria, pleading for Eden to free her, and see Mars use his powers to do her harm. He's met by a larger version of Mars and his mother (seeing them from a perspective of a child), and they tell him he has to become the king of the new world. He begins to understand that it was his fault for not standing up to his parents to save Aria, instead just trying to live up to his parents' expectations.Eden allows the darkness to take over him because of his failures, but Aria senses his pain and uses her Light cosmos to break out of her own darkness in an attempt to save him. The darkness fights back, working hard to imprison her, and she has to admit to herself that she has helped in the harming of others, and she cannot truly be forgiven for that. . .They are interrupted by Kouga, who is deeply confused by his Dark cosmos, but when the shadow Athena tells him that his powers are strong enough to defeat Mars, and an illusion of Mars is presented before him, holding a helpless Athena, Kouga has to try and use them to help her. The idea that these new powers are strong enough to defeat Mars is staggering to him. He begins to let his own powers wash over him, but Aria stops him, calming him down. She tells him to have faith in his light, and banishes the darkness, telling it to not pull him down into the abyss. The illusions banish, and the group is reunited with everyone. Kouga is upset, asking how he was even able to use Light cosmos in the first place. Aria tells him that it's because he always believed in the light in his heart, which seems to help him.Aria and Kouga destroy the Dark Elemental Core, and it drops another crystal, a dark one that Aria uses her light to change into a crystal of light for Kouga to use. Aria tells him not to worry, as she trusts in him to withstand the darkness, as he is strong enough, and that she'll stay with him to keep him from sinking into that darkness. Kouga tells Aria about how the two of them coming to this world on a meteor, and they share a moment. Mars decides to make his appearance at this point, trying to obtain Aria once more, but Kouga and the rest come to her aid. Aria tells Mars that she has seen the world, and that she believes it to be a beautiful place that she wishes to protect. Mars asks if even the corrupts and greed of humanity is beautiful, and she agrees that even that is worth protecting.Mars goes for Aria, trying to take her by force, but our heroes jump into action, all working together and using their best attacks against this giant. However, Mars proves that they young Saints are no match for him, effortlessly smacking them back down like flies. Aria rushes to their side, and Mars demands she come with him, but Aria remains defiant, saying that she will continue to fight with them, and asks them to lend her their powers. She raises her hand and draws in everyone's Elemental crystals, even Eden's, who has been watching in confusion from the sidelines. The crystals glow and form into a powerful staff, exactly like that of Athena's, and she uses it's power to aid her friends, fend off some of Mars' darkness.Our warriors stand once more to aid Aria, who backs them in battle with her light this time, and while Mars is able to swat down most of them, Kouga breaks through, landing a hit on Mars. However, this embarrassment infuriates him, and he looks to find a source to blame, knowing Aria, whom he has raised from a child, has turned against him. He strikes her down, piercing her chest with his... red beam, stealing her new staff, and leaving as he makes the ruins crumble around the group. Eden and Sonia go with his, Eden calling out frantically to Aria as he is dragged along. The group surrounds Aria, and Aria ends up sending them away, everyone crying over her death Tomoe TBA Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Athena appears on her 1st incarnation as an NPC. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Saint Seiya Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Gods Category:Anime Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco